Sonic and Puffy Ami Yumi: GameOver Unleashed
by GameOver25
Summary: When Eggman attacks the Puffy Ami Yumi Tour Bus, Ami, Yumi, GameOver, Sonic, and the gang team up, but when Ami, and Yumi somehow use Chaos Control, and other Chaos Abilities, including the Chaos GameOver, Will they join the Freedom Fighters, or Will their manager talk them out of it?, ether way, this is one story you're going to want to read! Hope you like it! Canon to MLS:TBG
1. Chapter 1: Prolog!

_**Sonic and Puffy Ami Yumi: GameOver Unleashed**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Prolog!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi!<strong>

**GameOver the God-hog, and Evil GameOver the Anti-God-hog belong to me!**

**GameOver25 is me!**

**Everything else belongs to its rightful and respectful owners!**

**This is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog, and Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi!**

**I have a poll vote, if you wish to vote go to my profile and click show poll, and please review at the end of every Chapter!**

**This story takes place after My Little Sonic: Townsville Boys and Girls, and is a Sequel to it!**

**Note: Everything in bold is Important including this!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Prolog!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GameOver's Point Of View<strong>_

* * *

><p>Today, I was going on tour with the band <strong>Puffy Ami Yumi<strong>, and I was having a good time when, suddenly, a big rocket blew up in front of the tour bus.

"Hey, What's going on?" Kaz screamed, **Kaz was a short bold man who is always looking for a way to make money, he is greedy, and at times, self-centered, Kaz is our manager, he has Ami, Yumi, and I stuck in a bad contract, he also wears glasses, and a brown shirt.**

"What's going on up there!" yelled Yumi as she walked into the room, **Yumi is one of my fellow band members, she is a med-sized, fourteen year old, rock girl, she has her hair styled like a boy's hair, but still pretty long, and blue, maybe purple, she wears Goth-styled stuff like, a purple shirt with a white skull on it, a spiked necklace, black pants, and some spiked wrist bands, she is very tom-boyish.**

"Kaz, Please try to be more careful when driving." Said Ami, **Ami is a pretty girl the same age as Yumi, she is also in the band, in fact, Ami and Yumi started the band with Kaz as their manager, I joined late, anyways, Ami wears a yellow flower in the left side of her pink hair, she is perky and sometimes annoying, she wears a half-light yellow, half-dark yellow dress, and white shoes with pink flowers on the sides of them facing opposite ways, Ami is nice, but at times can have evil thoughts, and ideas, she loves animals, rock and the color pink, she is the Drummer of the band, Yumi and I play Guitar, I play the Electric Guitar most of the time just so you know.**

"Kaz, What is going on, don't make me come on there with my contract!" I yelled.

"Please no, not your contract GameOver."

I got to the front of the bus only to see** a marking on the rocket that I knew all to well**, "**Eggman**." I said with bitter-taste!,

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to the band now that Eggman is in the story, Will Puffy Ami Yumi make it out of this event, how will GameOver handle this, when will Sonic get here, if you want to find out next Chapter, Review on this Chapter.<strong>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

**Please review! **

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Sonic the Hedgehog

_Sonic** and Puffy Ami Yumi: GameOver Unleashed**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Prolog!<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog or Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi!<strong>

**GameOver the God-hog, and Evil GameOver the Anti-God-hog belong to me!**

**GameOver25 is me!**

**Everything else belongs to its rightful and respectful owners!**

**This is a crossover between Sonic the Hedgehog, and Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi!**

**I have a poll vote, if you wish to vote go to my profile and click show poll, and please review at the end of every Chapter!**

**This story takes place after My Little Sonic: Townsville Boys and Girls, and is a Sequel to it!**

**Note: Everything in bold is Important including this!**

**Note: If you want to hear GameOver's Theme Song go to this link: ** watch?v=Okn0WpJqgHE** on Youtube and GameOver is a female in this story!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: Prolog!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>GameOver's Point Of View<strong>_

* * *

><p>Today, I was going on tour with the band <strong>Puffy Ami Yumi<strong>, and I was having a good time when, suddenly, a big rocket blew up in front of the tour bus.

"Hey, What's going on?" Kaz screamed, **Kaz was a short bold man who is always looking for a way to make money, he is greedy, and at times, self-centered, Kaz is our manager, he has Ami, Yumi, and I stuck in a bad contract, he also wears glasses, and a brown shirt.**

"What's going on up there!" yelled Yumi as she walked into the room, **Yumi is one of my fellow band members, she is a med-sized, fourteen year old, rock girl, she has her hair styled like a boy's hair, but still pretty long, and blue, maybe purple, she wears Goth-styled stuff like, a purple shirt with a white skull on it, a spiked necklace, black pants, and some spiked wrist bands, she is very tom-boyish.**

"Kaz, Please try being more careful when driving." Said Ami, **Ami is a pretty girl the same age as Yumi, she is also in the band, in fact, Ami and Yumi started the band with Kaz as their manager, I joined late, anyways, Ami wears a yellow flower in the left side of her pink hair, she is perky and sometimes annoying, she wears a half-light yellow, half-dark yellow dress, and white shoes with pink flowers on the sides of them facing opposite ways, Ami is nice, but at times can have evil thoughts, and ideas, she loves animals, rock and the color pink, she is the Drummer of the band, Yumi and I play Guitar, I play the Electric Guitar most of the time just so you know.**

"Kaz, What is going on, don't make me come on there with my contract!" I yelled.

"Please no, not your contract GameOver."

I got to the front of the bus only to see** a marking on the rocket that I knew all to well**, "**Eggman**." I said with bitter-taste!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2: Enter Sonic the Hedgehog and the Freedom Fighters!<strong>_

* * *

><p>"Oh ho ho ho ho ho, so <strong>GameOver the God-Hog is here<strong> huh." Said Eggman

"What are _YOU_ Doing here Eggman?!" I asked insultingly and bitterly.

"Why, **I'm looking for a Chaos Emerald** my boy." He responded.

"Here, Impossible, we don't have a Chaos Emerald." I said in response.

"Why don't you ask your manager about that." Eggman Suggested.

**"KAZ, Get your butt, and your red emerald up here this second or I'll teleport you up here!" **I shouted.

"Coming!" Replied the greedy, but cowardly manager.

Kaz then handed me a red emerald that had a magic and hypnotizing glow to it.

"You mean _this emerald _Eggman?" I asked sarcastically.

"Why ye" Eggman began.

**Death to all who oppose me!" I shouted as a red and destructive looking glow surrounded me, "Chaos Blast!" **I shouted as an explosion appeared out of nowhere. "No, not that attack, Nooooooo!" Eggman shouted.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile somewhere in Station Square...<strong>_

* * *

><p>"That-that energy" said a back hedgehog with crimson quills.<p>

"What is it Shadow?" Asked a Blue Hedgehog with lightning fast speed and a cool attitude.

"There's no doubt about it, that was a **Chaos Blast**" Shadow said.

"Which way Shadow?" Asked the Blue Hedgehog with the nickname of Blue-Blur.

"To the south, in the heart of Station Square Sonic." Shadow answered.

"On my way." Sonic said.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen to the band now that Eggman is in the story, Will Puffy Ami Yumi make it out of this event, hen will Sonic get to the bus, If you want to find out, review this chapter!<strong>

* * *

><p>End of Chapter!<p>

**Please review! **

**Ultimate GameOver the Ultimate Godhog: Yes, Please review or I'll come to you in heaven and give you fourteen licks with the "Cat-O-Nine-Tails"!**

**GameOver25: Really! I God-Proof the story doors and you can still get through! What in the name of God was I thinking when I based you off of God! Oh Never Mind, (Turns to readers): Just review!**


End file.
